


Embattled: Stories From The War

by proch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Short Stories, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proch/pseuds/proch
Summary: A collection of short stories following our favorite characters during the war for Earth, featured in my story: "Apocalypse"





	Embattled: Stories From The War

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated sporadically. Open to suggestions.

**Massachusetts State House, Boston, Earth. Coordinates:** **42.358037, -71.063648**

 

The aging officer stood atop the steps of the statehouse, hand clutching his sidearm, good eye turned towards the sky. Thick grey clouds filled the air as far as the eye could see, and a heavy New England snow floated to the ground around him. Every now and again, the wind would pick up, and pull his long hanging grey uniform with it. Despite all this, a bigger storm was on its way.

The street was lined with Garrison armored vehicles, which blockaded much of the surrounding area. Soldiers not manning vehicles were embedded against the short brick walls, rifles pointed into the distance. Despite how cold it was, they were all sweating, as fear plagued their thoughts.

Slowly, civilians of all shapes and sizes trickled up the steps past the commander, who remained unmoving. Some were clearly under dressed, unprepared to leave their homes. Soldiers ushered them into the state house, as they had nowhere else to go. Most had missed the evacuation order, and now the roads were closed. Others simply refused to leave, but knew the State House would be safer.

A young officer sprinted up to the commander on the steps.

“Commander Iverson, sir, we’ve lost contact with Commander Holt’s fleet, we’re trying to reestablish contact but…” The officer paused, unsure of what to say next. 

Iverson let out a soft grunt, turning his gaze towards the snow covered ground. He knew exactly what this meant. Holt and Voltron had failed to stop the impending Galra Invasion, and they were now mere minutes from a fight for their lives.

“Signal every unit in the city and surrounding area” Iverson began, “Alert them that the time we feared is here, and to get ready”

Those within earshot of that brief conversation gasped audibly. Whispers of shock, fear, and doubt permeated the otherwise silent air, Only to be replaced by the sound of tanks and armored vehicles starting their engines. To the left, a sharp clicking noise resonated, as artillery crews started loading their cannons. 

Iverson pulled a cloth from his right pocket, and used it to wipe his bad eye. He still couldn’t get over the irony of all this. In a meer year, he had gone from the most feared instructor at the Garrison Academy, on his way toward retirement, to coordinate the defense of a major city in what was arguably a desperate battle to save his entire species. 

He remembered the night Sam Holt came back:

_ “My god Sam it's been nearly two years” Iverson said. _

_ The hot desert sun was setting over the horizon behind him, heating his back to an uncomfortable degree. Despite that, he was dead focused on the man in front of him, his friend, a friend that despite the return of Takashi Shirogane, he thought was dead. _

_ “Mitch, listen to me, I know what you did to Shiro when he got back, and before you strap me to a table, hear me out… something big is coming”. _

_ The ride back to the Garrison military Spaceport, just over the Mexican border was an uncomfortable one. Cramped in the back on an armored vehicle for hours, Commander Iverson listened to the long stories of Sam Holt, warning of the expanding Galra Empire, and what that threat meant for Earth. Despite the intensity of the conversation, all he could think about was the report he was going to draft to the defense committee.  _

Despite years of experience, the commander kept thinking about how naive he was that night, how a stack of paperwork and an awkward conversation could be the worst thing that would happen to. Even worse was the thought of how far they had come, the entire planet working together to mass produce the  _ Everest-class _ dreadnaughts, the planetary defense stations, the interplanetary FTL communications network, etc. Despite all of that, with communications now down, it had become apparent that they failed. The collective effort of Humanity was wasted, and now, he was just a witness to the end.

Suddenly, a fireball burst through the clouds in the distance, and landed out in the Atlantic Ocean. It was followed by two more, then five, then dozens, and hundreds. At first, he wasn't sure what to make of it, but when he swiped a pair of binoculars from a nearby marine and looked to the sky, he got the message pretty quick:  _ Debris from our last line of defenses… the Galra are here. _

For fifteen agonizing minutes, the debris poured from the sky, mixing with the intense blizzard that still raged, now irrelevant. During this fifteen minutes, one by one, the Boston Garrison lost contact with other major Garrison installations around the globe. First New York, (and by extension, the United Nations) went dark, Then London, Beijing, Seoul, New Delhi, Paris, Phoenix, Seattle, Toronto, Sao Paulo, Cairo, and so on. Panicked commanders would come on over the radio, before contact with their city was lost entirely. Before long, Commander Richardson in Buenos Aires was the last one on the net.

“God help us all” he said. The unmistakable sound of an explosion filled the communications before all contact was lost.

For a brief moment there was pure silence, no more debris rained from the sky, the armored vehicles had all rolled out, and too be honest, everyone at the statehouse was too scared to breath.

Gazing up through the blizzard once more, Commander Iverson witnessed the cloud cover grow purple, slightly at first, and growing more intense in a matter of seconds. Not a single person was confused as to what this meant:

**_They're here_ **

  
  



End file.
